Miniskirt
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Gara-gara rok mini dan atasan(bos)nya yang gendut, Jihoon jadi mau menikah dengan Soonyoung. Kok bisa? SoonHoon. Soonyoung. Jihoon. HoZi. Hoshi. Woozi. Genderswitch. NC. DLDR. Review


**MINISKIRT**

 **.**

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon (GS)

.

Sex Scene

.

.

.

Jihoon masuk kedalam rumah megah itu dengan menghentakkan kaki. Gadis bersurai kemerahan itu terlihat kesal lalu melempar sepatu bertumit yang ia kenakan sembarangan.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kehalaman belakang rumah yang ia singgahi itu. Omong-omong itu bukan rumahnya.

"Sialan! Berani sekali si buncit itu menghinaku. Lihat saja. Akan aku buat dia mengubur wajah jeleknya itu karena malu." Jihoon mendengus kesal dibalik gerutuannya.

Ia melempar tas bertali panjang yang dari tadi ia bawa di sofa yang ada di teras belakang.

Masih berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki menuju sebuah bangku yang dibuat untuk berjemur di pinggir kolam renang di halaman belakang yang sangat luas itu.

Jihoon mengangkat kaki nya setelah menarik rok mini yang ia kenakan sebelum duduk diatas bangku dengan mengangkangkan kakinya.

"Kenapa gadisku menggerutu seperti itu?" orang yang sedang terbaring di bangku yang Jihoon duduki sekarang memandang Jihoon heran.

Jihoon duduk tepat di perut seorang pria yang sejak awal Jihoon masuk sudah memperhatikan gerakan sang gadis.

"Aku berhenti bekerja" ucap Jihoon dengan nada kesal.

"Bagus _dong_ " ucap sang pria yang kini menarik tubuhnya menjadi berposisi duduk. Tetap dengan Jihoon yang duduk diatasnya.

"Kau tau artinya kan, _Kwon_?" Jihoon menatap tajam pria dihadapannya. Menunggu jawaban.

Sang pria menggeleng setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

"Nikahi aku Tuan Kwon Soonyoung. Bodoh" Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Masih tersirat nada kesal di suaranya tapi terkikis oleh aura malu yang menempel di bias merah muda pipinya.

Soonyoung, pria yang Jihoon duduki melotot heran.

"Sekarang? Ayo.." Soonyoung mendadak antusias. Tubuhnya hendak beranjak dari bangku kayu itu.

"Ya tidak sekarang juga. Memangnya apa persiapanmu?" Jihoon memberikan pertanyaan sembari memainkan tali _bathrobe_ yang Soonyoung kenakan. Jihoon yakin Soonyoung baru selesai berenang sebelum Jihoon datang.

"Semua. Sejak aku melamarmu beberapa bulan yang lalu aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Jadi kapan pun kau datang padaku dan bilang ' _aku sudah siap menikah_ ' aku akan menikahimu." Soonyoung menatap gadisnya. Tangannya terulur kearah pita yang mengikat rambut kekasih cantiknya itu. Lalu melepasnya membuat rambut kemerahan Jihoon terurai lembut.

"Bulan depan ya? Gimana?" tanya Jihoon. Tapi tangannya baru saja berhasil melepas simpul tali _bathrobe_ Soonyoung.

"Kau Kenapa?" Soonyoung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon malah memberikan pertanyaan balik.

"Ya karena aku mencintaimu, _Kwon_. Gitu saja tidak tau. Bodoh" Jihoon menyingkap belahan kain yang menutupi dada Soonyoung. Membuat dada bagian kiri Soonyoung terlihat.

Jihoon mencubit kecil tepat di atas dada Soonyoung. Membuat pria itu meringis kecil.

"Ya aku juga tau itu. Tapi bukannya seminggu yang lalu kau masih belum mau menikah? Kau bilang belum mau jadi ibu rumah tangga." Melihat Jihoon yang bersikap manja dihadapannya membuat Soonyoung gemas. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang pinggang Jihoon sekarang berpindah ke paha mulus gadis itu.

"Ya. Anggap saja hari ini ada malaikat yang membisikkan supaya aku segera menikah denganmu. Oh tidak. Jangan sebut dia malaikat. Sebut dia setan saja. Setan berperut buncit." Jihoon menyingkap lagi kain bagian kanan dada Soonyoung. Sehingga tampaklah dada bidang Soonyoung di hadapan Jihoon.

Jihoon mendekat lalu sedikit menunduk. Memberikan kecupan hangat pada dada terbuka Soonyoung.

Sial. Kenapa Jihoon agresif hari ini? Soonyoung keheranan. Posisi duduk Jihoon membuat rok mini seragam kerja Jihoon tersingkap hampir memperlihatkan kain penutup selangkangannya.

Soonyoung menarik pandangannya pada kemeja Jihoon. Dan baru sadar bahwa kancing kemeja putih ketat itu terbuka tiga buah. Kain hitam yang mengintip dari dalam kemeja Jihoon seperti mengejek Soonyoung.

"Setan berperut buncit?" Soonyoung bertanya tak mengerti.

Jihoon mengangguk. Tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung. Gerakan selanjutnya malah membuat kening Soonyoung semakin berkerut.

Jihoon meraih tangan Soonyoung lalu membawanya ke bagian selangkangannya. Menuntun tangan prianya itu mengelus kemaluan tertutup nya.

"Jawab aku, _Kwon_. Apa aku terlihat seperti gadis SMP yang masih polos?" Jihoon menggerakkan jemari Soonyoung di depan celana dalamnya. Sesekali meloloskan hingga kebawah untuk menyentuh kejantanan Soonyoung yang mulai tegang.

Soonyoung hanya menggeleng. Masih menunggu ucapan lanjutan dari Jihoon. Matanya memandang mata sayu Jihoon sambil tangannya bekerja di selangkangan basah kekasihnya.

"Apa aku belum pantas jadi seorang istri?" Jihoon bertanya lagi. Seharusnya Jihoon tau jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Meski gadis cantik itu berbadan mungil, tapi ia sudah berumur dua puluh empat tahun. Sudah cukup pantas untuk menikah dan menjadi seorang istri.

"Lee Jihoon.."

Jihoon berdiri dari tubuh Soonyoung. Soonyoung pikir Jihoon marah karena reaksi yang Soonyoung berikan. Nyatanya..

Jihoon menunduk. Menyingkap seluruh kain yang menutup tubuh Soonyoung lalu menarik celana renang pendek yang Soonyoung kenakan.

Membuat kejantanan Soonyoung yang tegak sempurna hadir di depan wajahnya. Jihoon berjongkok di samping tubuh Soonyoung.

" _Ssshh_ … Jihoon- _ie_ … Mulutmu.. Sialan!" Soonyoung meremas rambut Jihoon yang tiba-tiba mencengkram kejantanannya erat lalu mengulum dengan mulut mungilnya.

Jihoon menoleh pada Soonyoung yang menahan desahan. Menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan sayu dan menggoda.

Jihoon meremas kuat kejantanan yang ada digenggamannya. Memberikan hisapan kuat lewat mulutnya.

"Ba-baiklah.. Jihoonie. Kita menikah bulan depan. Apa maumu?" Soonyoong susah payah bebicara dibalik _blowjob_ dahsyat yang Jihoon lakukan terhadapnya.

Jarang-jarang Jihoon berinisiatif sendiri menghisap kejantanannya. Dan Soonyoung tau maksud dari perlakuan Jihoon itu.

"Undang atasan ku. Ah tidak. Mantan atasanku. Undang dia kepernikahan kita lalu permalukan dia disana. Didepan semua orang. Dihadapanku." Jihoon melepas kulumannya di junior tegak Soonyoung. Menggantinya dengan pijatan lembut naik dan turun dengan tangannya.

Soonyoung mendesah nikmat. Tangan ataupun mulut Jihoon adalah hal terbaik yang bisa memanjakan kejantananya. Tapi yang paling hebat adalah kewanitaan sempit Jihoon menurut Soonyoung.

"Apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadapmu sayang?" Tangan Soonyoung tak ingin diam saja. Terulur untuk meraih bongkahan indah dada Jihoon lalu meremasnya.

" _Ssshh_.. Dia mengataiku lebih cocok jadi gadis SMP polos gara-gara aku salah melakukan pekerjaan. Aku sudah minta maaf. Tapi dia bilang aku terlalu polos." Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengecup pucuk kejantanan Soonyoung.

"Sialan. Berani sekali dia menghina gadisku." Soonyoung menarik Jihoon untuk berdiri. Masih disampingnya. Tangan Soonyoung berkerja di paha mulus Jihoon. Perlahan naik keatas lalu menarik turun kain segitiga yang mulai basah akibat cairan kewanitaan Jihoon.

"Benarkan? Dia salah sudah menghinaku. Dia belum tau saja siapa kekasihku. Berani-beraninya menghinaku.. _Ssshh_.. _Oughh_.." Mulutnya berbicara ketus. Tapi gerakan kakinya berbanding terbalik.

Jihoon sudah sukses memasukkan penis tegak Soonyoung kedalam kewanitaannya setelah mengangkangi Soonyoung. Soonyoung menggeram nikmat merasakan pijatan kewanitaan Jihoon.

Mana ada gadis SMP polos yang menunggangi kejantanan kekasihnya.

".. _Oughh_.. _Soon_.. _Ssshh_.." Jihoon bergerak naik dan turun. Pinggulnya diputar beberapa kali demi mencapai kenikmatannya sendiri. Tangannya ditumpukan di dada bidang Soonyoung agar tak ambruk dilanda kenikmatan adegan percintaannya.

"Kau mau aku memecatnya dari jabatannya? Sekarang?" Tanya Soonyoung disela usahanya menahan desahan. Ia sengaja membiarkan gadisnya bekerja sore ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan untuk memberi serangan balik.

"Jangan terburu-buru tuan Kwon. _Eungh_ … Nikmati saja vagina basah ku dulu. _Ouhhh_ …" Jihoon memejamkan mata.

Mana ada gadis SMP polos yang berkata kotor ditengah desahan.

"Kau terlalu lambat.. Mana bisa aku menikmatinya.." Soonyoung tersenyum miring. Makan umpan ini Lee Jihoon, batin Soonyoung.

Tangan Soonyoung melucuti kemeja putih Jihoon dan bra hitam yang menutupi gundukan payudara indah itu.

Payudara Jihoon tidak besar seperti artis-artis porno di video yang sering mereka tonton. Tapi Soonyoung menyukainya. Terasa pas dan lembut di tangan Soonyoung.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu kau saja yang melakukannya. Tunggangi aku. Aku mau lihat sehebat apa Kwon Soonyoung memuaskan calon istrinya." Jihoon berhenti dari adegan naik turun di kejantanan Soonyoung.

Mana ada gadis SMP polos yang minta dipuaskan.

Soonyoung, dengan gerakan cepat dan hati-hati membawa tubuh mungil Jihoon menungging di bangku kayu itu.

 _It's showtime._

Sekali hentakan dan penis tegak Soonyoung masuk sempurna di kewanitaan Jihoon. Jihoon menjerit seperti perawan yang di renggut selaput dara nya.

Tapi Jihoon bukan amatir. Perlakuan keras pada vaginanya bukan hal yang baru ia rasakan. Soonyoung sangat tau selera wanitanya itu. Jadi tampa menunggu, Soonyoung langsung bergerak cepat dan keras. Di hantamnya titik-titik syaraf nikmat Jihoon yang menungging menggoda.

" _Ouhhh_ Soonyoung… sialan penismu itu.. _Ssshh_.. _Terusshh_ …" Jihoon menjerit dan mendesah tak beraturan.

"Sial.. Vaginamu menjepitku.. _Eunghh_.." Soonyoung merasakan kewanitaan Jihoon berkedut. Lalu mempercepat gerakan menusuk lubang surga Jihoon.

" _Ahh ahhk_ aku sampai, _Soon_ … _aarghh_ berhenti! Brengsek!" Jihoon menarik tubuhnya paksa saat gelombang _orgasme_ melandanya. Bukannya membiarkan Jihoon menikmati pelepasannya, Soonyoung malah makin menghujam kuat lubang gemetar Jihoon.

"Ya tuhan.. Kau seperti anjing jantan yang baru bertemu betina, _Soon_. Sialan." Jihoon bersandar di bangku kayu. Mengangkangkan kakinya di hadapan Soonyoung.

Kewanitannya masih berkedut nikmat. Soonyoung lalu berjongkok dihadapan vagina merah muda Jihoon. Menarik pahanya agar mendekat. Mempertemukan vagina basah Jihoon pada mulutnya.

" _Aakhhh_.. Soonyoung… _ouhhh_.. Hisap terus.. _Ssshh_ …" Jihoon meremas surai Soonyoung yang berada di selangkangannya. Menikmati hisapan dan gigitan dari mulut terlatih Soonyoung.

Jihoon berkedut lagi. Dia tidak boleh meragukan Soonyoung dalam memuaskan hasrat bercintanya. Soonyoung yang terhebat.

" _Akkkhhh_ …Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung melepas hisapannya pada vagina Jihoon setelah mendapat bentakan dan jambakan di rambutnya. Serasa rambutnya akan terlepas.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membiarkanku menikmati _orgasme_ ku. Sialan." Jihoon melotot lucu.

"Maaf.. Sayang. Tapi aku gemas sekali melihat vaginamu saat pelepasan." Soonyoung mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir bangku. Kakinya menapak tanah.

Jihoon mengerti dengan tatapan Soonyoung padanya. Jadi dia beranjak lagi untuk duduk dipangkuan Soonyoung. Tak lupa memasukkan kejantanan Soonyoung pada lubangnya.

" _Akhhh_ …" Jihoon mendesah merasakan ujung kejantanan Soonyoung menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

Soonyoung meraih wajah Jihoon untuk mendapatkan bibirnya dalam kuluman bibir Soonyoung. Berpagutan penuh nafsu dengan tubuh yang bergesekan erat karena gerakan naik turun alat kelamin mereka.

Desahan tertahan keduanya mengalun bersahutan dengan suara hentakan tubuh bawah mereka.

"Aku sudah lemas.. Cepat selesaikan, _Soon_ …" Jihoon melepas pagutan mereka. Lalu menatap Soonyoung dengan mata sayu.

Jihoon sekali lagi tidak akan meragukan kemampuan bercinta Soonyoung.

Jihoon akan berkali-kali jatuh pada pesona pemuda sipit itu setiap kali mereka bercinta.

" _Aakkhh_.. _Ouhhh_.. _Shit_! Teruss _Soon_.. _Eunghh_.." Jihoon tidak mampu menandingi gerakan menghentak yang Soonyoung lakukan.

Dengan posisi Jihoon yang diatas tidak menyulitkan pergerakan Soonyoung sama sekali.

Jihoon mengerang nikmat. Ia hanya mampu berpegangan pada bahu tegap Soonyoung.

" _Eeungghh_ ku pikir vaginamu semakin sempit setiap ku tusuk, Ji. _Ouhhh_ …" Soonyoung berpegangan pada bangku kayu yang berderit seiring gerakan dua makhluk penuh nafsu itu.

" _Ahhh_ … _eungh_ …" Jihoon tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi selain merintih seperti gadis perawan pada malam pengantinnya.

" _Arrghhh_ aku akan keluar.. Menyingkir, Ji.." Soonyoung hendak mengangkat tubuh Jihoon menjauh agar ia bisa melakukan pelepasan diluar Jihoon. Tapi..

"Didalam saja.. _Ouhhh_ cepat…" Jihoon dengan tidak sabaran menekan vaginanya lebih dalam.

"Kau yak- _akkhh_ _arrgghh_ …" Soonyoong memejamkan mata menikmati pelepasannya. Di dalam Jihoon.

Biasanya Jihoon selalu meminta Soonyoung mengeluarkan sperma nya diluar vagina Jihoon. Belum ingin hamil katanya.

Jadi sekarang sepertinya Soonyoung yakin bahwa Jihoon benar-benar serius ingin menikah dengannya.

"Aku harus berterima kasih dulu pada atasan gendutmu sebelum memecatnya…" Soonyoung mengecup kening Jihoon yang masih berada di atasnya. Dengan kepala yang di sembunyikan di ceruk leher Soonyoung.

"Tadi dia meraba pahaku loh. Dia mengajakku bercinta. Dia bilang dia akan membuatku lepas dari _image_ gadis polos supaya aku terlihat pantas mengenakan rok mini.." Jihoon mengecup rahang kekasihnya yang mengeras.

"Sialan! Kemarikan ponselku. Akan kupecat dia sekarang juga.."

Jihoon terkikik kecil. Mudah sekali memancing kekesalan Soonyoung.

"Ku bilang nanti saja. Dipesta pernikahan kita. Permalukan dia didepan tamu undangan. Supaya dia tau siapa yang sudah dihinanya.." Jihoon memang terlihat seperti gadis polos dengan mata yang indah dan bibir tipis itu.

Tapi jika dilihat keseluruhan mana ada gadis polos yang telanjang dengan lubang kewanitaan terisi penis.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Lee Jihoon… Astaga… maafkan Noona. Eh Eonni.. Eh Noona ajah deh…

Saya bener-bener sangat amat ingin buat fiksi tentang SoonHoon ditengah Meanie yang memenuhi otak saya. Tapi kenapa jadi mesum begini..

Ini pertama kali saya buat Adegan bercinta yang full. Ga tau deh hot apa enggak. Yang kemaren Meanie kan Cuma sekilas doang tuh..

Dan ini Genderswitch. Menyesuaikan cerita sih..

Silahkan review. Tanya jawab boleh… PM silahkan.. Kalo mau ngefujo bareng saya di line silahkan ohnokai

Akhir kata.. Salam Rok Mini Jihoon..

Kim Noona,

Sat, 3rd Sept 2016


End file.
